


Familiarity

by almaia



Category: Divergent - Fandom
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, here's a feels trip, like really seriously, you asked for a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Kang is one of the unfortunate people to be put on simulation during the battle in "Insurgent" and a particular someone swears on familiarity over the person they placed under the simulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

Moments ago, he found himself fleeing from the gunshots fired by the Dauntless that were controlled by Jeanine Matthews of the Erudite faction and in the next minute, he was being dragged outside the Candor compound by these mind-controlled Dauntlesses and the rest was a blur after that.

And now, Jack Kang woke up to being strapped to a surgical table and he had exactly no idea what was going on. There were people garbed in white lab coats, face masks and surgeon's hair nets. He couldn't hear much of what they were saying thanks to their mouths being covered by face masks but what he could make out from their conversation went something along the lines of "simulation" and "experiment" and "Jeanine's orders".

 _Oh god, are they going to run the simulation on me?_  He had realized that being strapped to a surgical table meant one and only one thing - they were going to run simulations on him for god knows why? He suspected that this was because he failed to reach a feasible deal with Jeanine when they met some days back. He suspected that this was her way of getting back at him after housing the non-mind controlled Dauntlesses, the one she calls the Divergents.

"Well, well, Mr. Kang." a female voice was heard from the doors of the operating room, "This is your consequence for failing to reach a feasible agreement with me..." 

"Jeanine...how dare you..." He said with full defiance because honestly, he's not liking his situation right now and he definitely does not like how Jeanine is trying to use him as a pawn to his own faction

"Now Mr. Kang, or shall I say, Jack..." the woman said cunningly, "I commend your honesty on your assessment over the situation you're currently in but unfortunately, I cannot just let you go. Otherwise, the consequence becomes useless..."

And just there, he felt that this sick woman, this Jeanine, even took the liberty to mock Candor and their attribute of absolute honesty. He really hated it when people mocked his faction for their absolute honesty, "Listen here, Miss Matthews, or shall I say, Jeanine..." He felt adrenaline rush through his veins as he spoke, "You are such a low person for even going as far as mocking my faction's penchant for honesty at this very moment, do you have any more of your lowliness to flaunt on me?"

"Well...if you consider this lowliness..." Jeanine spoke as she motioned for one of the scientists in the room to show the syringe...yes the syringe that was likely to contain the simulation serum that will be injected to him soon, "...then be my guest for my flaunting of it!" 

The scientist that showed him the syringe earlier was in front of him no more, she had already proceeded by the side of the surgical table. The said scientist later moved locks of his hair so that she could finally inject that serum into his neck. He just closed his eyes to block off any thoughts of the pain from the needle and to block off thoughts of his current predicament.

It took him some moments before he opened his eyes again and when he did - he found himself free from the straps that bound him to the surgical table. Heck, he wasn't even in the operating room anymore. He was apparently in some luxurious looking place from the yesteryears - full of people in clothes that seemed outdated if it were worn during his time in this world. He started walking around hoping to fix the disorientation he had from ending up in that place in just a matter of moments after the simulation serum kicked in. 

People were engaged in conversation and vibrant smiles were all around. Was someone celebrating their birthday? Was it a wedding? Did someone get a job promotion? There were so many possibilities of the source of celebration on his mind. A waiter passed by and offered him some wine and he gladly accepted - then he continued to look around for more clues as to what is going on.

"I heard this ship is unsinkable, even god can't sink it!" He overheard the words from a group of people he passed through and this was when he realized that he was not just in any luxurious looking place from the past, he was in a luxurious looking ship from the past! 

For some reason, he was starting to get real curious over this ship he's in and he set himself to find the way out of the hall he was in - with the glass of wine still on his hand. "Watch it!" A man screamed at him after they have bumped each other, "Sorry to ruin your ridiculous-looking suit." he said to the man in the Candor fashion as he turned away from him and continued to walk towards the doors of the hall. 

When he finally made it out of the hall, he now found himself on the ship's deck and for the first time, he has seen a wide body of water. _This must be how it feels like to be free from all my problems back in Chicago..._ Jack thought to himself. He decided to walk some more and marvel the beauty he just saw. What he saw was something that he only saw in books and videos that were shown to him in school as a child. In real life, he's never seen anything like this until today.

Walking further, he found himself on the stern of the ship where he saw a woman hold on to it as if she was about to jump off the ship. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" he shouted at the woman out of shock from the intense concern he has for her.

"Stay back, don't come any closer!" The woman shouted back at him. Instead, he slowly went closer to where the woman was situated and did what he only could think of doing in that very moment, "No, no...I'll pull you back in. Take my hand!" he spoke as he extended his hand to her.

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go!" The woman seemed to be very defiant over his offer to help her back into the ship.  _This isn't good_  ,he thought to himself. "You don't have to---" he stopped himself midsentence when the woman let go of herself from the stern and he hurriedly tried to pull her back in and when he did, he found himself in another place...

...This time, he was now in a lavishly-decorated bedroom. A bedroom that was presumably still within the ship that he was in moments ago. He later found the woman whose life he had saved earlier on, this time, she was clad in a bathrobe and she had a choker adorned with pearls on hand. The woman walked up to her and said, "Draw me like one of your French Girls."

He didn't know how to draw, and he never had any "French Girls" like the woman claimed but he obliged anyway, "Okay...so you want me to draw you like one of my French Girls which I obviously don't have..." he spoke with a mildly hesitant tone. He did not expect to get himself into this but he needed to think up of an answer that wouldn't piss off the woman, "You know...I'm not really the right person for this. I don't even have any materials with me that I can use to draw you."

"Well, you have these materials now." The woman told her, and now he had a sketchpad and a pencil in hand,  _Woah, how did that happen? ,_ he thought to himself. "Now draw me like one of your French Girls." 

The woman laid down on the couch in front of him and posed herself and he started to draw the woman, unsure about why was he doing it, "Honestly, I have no idea why we are doing this?" 

When he looked down at the floor, he saw that his feet were submerged in water and when he looked up, he found that people were already running for their lives and that he was now handcuffed to a pipe. _Oh god...how worse could this get?_  , he needed to free himself and get to safety, and fast. So he placed his foot against the pipe and tried to pull himself backwards in the hopes of breaking the chain of the handcuffs. He repeated the process, alternating on the left and right foot. 

He was about to lose hope when he suddenly found that same woman again - that woman whose life he saved earlier, that woman who asked him to draw her like one of his "French Girls". She had in hand a crow bar that he assumed, she was going to use to break him out of the handcuffs. "Brace yourself, I'm going to free you." she said as she raised the crow bar up - and as she raised that up, the level of the water was also raising, soon it was going to go beyond his waist. He was now hyperventilating and fearing for the worse...

Next thing he knew, his entire body save for his shoulders and head were now submerged in the very same wide body of water he saw when he first met that woman he just came to find as enigmatic. He looked at his hands and he was now holding on to this woman, who was safely afloat on top of a door. He tried to catch his breath and he tried to keep himself afloat by holding on tightly to the pair of hands belonging to the woman who laid face-down on the door. 

"I'll never let go, Jack. I promise..."

His grip on the woman's hand has started to weaken and...

"Jack, I'll never let go!" Jeanine said in a frustrated tone as she tried to shake Jack Kang out of the simulation. As she mouthed those words, she felt some kind of familiarity. As if she had said those words to someone who she was about to lose before. It was a faint memory, really. She did not believe in past lives that much so she just shrugged it off,  _Must be a result of endless days and nights of experimenting_ , she thought. 

He was already convulsing and it was a bad sign. It meant that they might lose him and they cannot afford to lose him,  _she_ cannot afford to lose him - because he is a very important key to discovering more about the Divergents in Chicago. He still had the answers to her questions, she believed, "Stop the simulation!" she ordered her subordinates, who rushed to stop the simulation. 

Jack Kang had awoken from the simulation and all he could say as soon as he regained consciousness was, "What the fuck did just happen?" and Jeanine was relieved. It didn't matter if Jack's first words to her after waking up from that near-fatal simulation were harsh words. The only thing that mattered to her was that Jack was still alive therefore he could still run more tests on him if needed and of course, interrogate him. Because that was the main reason why she wanted him - to get him to spit out about housing the Divergent Dauntlesses in his faction.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I told you this crack!fic involved Titanic!
> 
> PS. I am totally aware that Kate Winslet did play Rose in Titanic and Jeanine Matthews in the Divergent Series and I am aware that those are two different characters. I just played around an AU here where Jack Kang does end up on the simulation and Jeanine has it stopped as soon as she sees that Jack is about to get killed by the simulation and something about her past life (lets assume in this fic that Rose was one of her past lives) resurfaces into her memory.
> 
> Also - there was a theory that Jack Kang was either killed or put on simulation during the battle in "Insurgent" but I'm betting that he was put on simulation so that's what happened in this fic.


End file.
